The misadventures of Lina in Jorrvaskr
by Senrda Tulrumn
Summary: The wonderful misadventures of Lina Gabriev the worlds smallest breton with a short temper and her adventures with the Companions of Jorrvaskr. Here we see how well she gets along with Njada Farkas and Athis before becoming a member of the circle. (rated M just to be safe, for violence i.e. death of a necromancer, brawls and lots of cursing too..) Skyrimkinkmeme fill, Review it.
1. Chapter 1

Lina Gabriev never backed down from a challenge unless it involved horkers because those scared half to death. Horkers were just unnatural all bloated and they swam like fish but they weren't, they were even big enough to eat people, well most of skyrim was big enough to eat her, but nothing else in Skyrim could drag you out into open water drown you and eat you…whether they did that or not didn't matter.

Njada found out that Lina was afraid of Horkers and spent most of the day chasing her around with a mounted horker head until that led to a fist fight. Lina threw a vicious punched that landed Njada's left arm causing her to drop the stuffed horker's head. Soon after the horker's head fell, it was punted into the fire-pit. "You magic flinging bitch, I'll knock you flat on your ass." Njada shouted, punching Lina in the stomach.

Lina almost doubled over in pain though she was far too stubborn to let that happen. "Whether or not I use magic doesn't matter damn munter! I'll still mop the floor with you!" Lina shouted kicking her knee bringing Njada low enough that she was able to land a solid blow to her face breaking Njada's nose Lina may not be taller than Njada's breasts and she may be mistaken for a fourteen year old from behind sometimes, but she had quite a bit of strength behind her when she mad and right now she was beyond pissed off. Njada shouted as best she could with a broken nose. "You flat-chested milk drinker! I'll get you for that!" then tackled Lina into a table behind them the table broke with a loud crash sending mead bottles, tomatoes, bread and stew onto the floor. Vilkas and Farkas had to separate them; Vilkas pulling Njada off of Lina and Farkas holding Lina back from attempting to chase Njada to continue the fight.

The fight had ended Much to Tovars displeasure. "Come ooonn a' least let 'em got at it 'till they start pullinn off armor."Tovar slurred. Vilkas glared at Tovar and retorted. "If we let the carry on like this I don't think we'd have any furniture left in Jorrvaskr." Lina still was attempting to get out of Farkas's grip; Farkas sighed and threw her over his shoulder and carried her outside.

He set her down and grabbed one of her arms tightly just to make sure she wasn't going to run back inside. "Why were you fighting?" Farkas asked bluntly. Lina shouted. "She started it!" Then she looked up at Farkas. "I mean, you know how scared I am of horkers. She's been chasing me around with a mounted horker head all day. You understand right you?" He nodded and bent down and kissed her forehead and pulled a smashed tomato out of her long bright orange hair.

"If I let go of you will you behave?" Farkas said it more like a command than a question even though it was a question. Lina looked up at him and sighed. "Yeah."

He loosened his grip on her arm then Farkas looked at her with a look of intense contemplation for a while before asking. "Lina what does 'munter' mean?" Lina giggled. "Oh it's a breton insult it means very unattractive." Farkas wasn't completely sure if unattractive meant ugly like attractive meant pretty but he guessed that's what she meant.

Kodlak opened the door and told "Lina to come inside." Farkas let her arm go and followed her inside, by now all the companions had gathered in the great hall. "Now then Njada, Lina now that you've calmed down, tell us why have been fighting so often? This is the third fight this week." "And the weeks not even over." Vilkas glowered. "She a cowardly milk drinking magic user! Her being in the companions is a disgrace." Njada said with a snarl and a venomous glare directed at Lina. Lina to a deep breath as she clenched her fists tightly. "Njada's clearly has a distrust of magic and other races and I beli"- Njada cut her off "I'm perfectly fine with other races I get along with Ria just fine. I just this you're damned magic is dishonoring the legacy of the Ysgramor!" Lina kept on thinking in her head over and over. 'I will not set Njada on fire; I will not set Njada on fire.' "Yes you are okay with Ria being a member but what about Athis and myself? You don't see us as equals, you dislike that we are so different from you maybe Njada you even fear us." What Lina said struck a nerve in Njada "How's this for fear?" She bellowed as she sucker punched Lina in the side of the head knocking her out.

Lina woke up a few moments later with her head was pounding and her stomach was queesy.

"Clearly we can't have members of the companions fighting each other and knocking each other out while the other doesn't expect it."

"It's not exactly honorable combat. But should we kick her out like Uthgerd?" Lina heard a male voices say though they all sounded too similar to tell apart with the loud ringing in her ears.

Are they talking about kicking me out? I like it here Farkas is cute.

She stood up blinking a few times before rubbing her eyes trying to bring things into focus while smearing her normally immaculate warpaint. "Woul-a Woah this is shpinningly!" She fell down with a soft plop. "Wouldn't be better if we were shent to do shome um...stuff...ummm..uhhh.. work! An' we had to work together. "She has a point if they can work learn to work together on the battlefield they won't fight as much." Said one of the Skjors . "Yeah lishen to Shjor numbber two guysh."

Ria looked into Lina's eyes then spoke softly. Linas pupil unevenly dilated, the left eye so wide almost no brown could be seen while the right pupil "I think she may have a concussion." "Take her to Danica." Vilkas number two and three said Vilkas number one kept on going into Skjor number three. Ria helped Lina up, and Lina felt like the hall was spinning "I tshink I might throw up."


	2. Chapter 2

Athis, Njada and Lina were all headed to Rannveig's Fast just after later that night, they'd been told a number of young would-be adventures had gone missing and the parents of a young lad named Lukar had hired the companions to try and find their son. They dressed in their armor before dawn Lina in a leather jerkin she had tailored to fit her and spent a fare amount of time making pants and gloves that kept her warm and a black cloak. Athis wore a mix hide armor and iron mail chest guard that suited him and allowed him to move freely. Njada wore her standard studded leathers.

Athis, Njada and Lina were all headed to Rannveig's Fast just after later that night, they'd been told a number of young would-be adventures had gone missing and the parents of a young lad named Lukajr had hired the companions to try and find their son. They dressed in their armor before dawn Lina in a leather jerkin she had tailored to fit her and spent a fare amount of time making pants and gloves that kept her warm and a black cloak. Athis wore a mix hide armor and iron mail chest guard that suited him and allowed him to move freely. Njada wore her standard studded leathers.

"Why are you wearing a cloak? Enemies could just grab it and pull you in." Athis observed while they climbed onto the carriages cart. "It's too damned cold." Lina said then took a bite of a cream treat with sweet creamy vanilla and snowberry filling, Athis replied. "You'll grow used to it after awhile."

"Let's just get this over with the less time I have to spend with you two the better." Njada griped. Athis shot back. "I can guarantee we don't enjoy your company either." Lina didn't even bother to weigh in, her mouth too full of a heavenly, boiled cream treat to reply.

"Elves, Breton their all the damned same testy good-for-nothings if you ask me-" "Shut your face, before I shut it for you Njada." Lina cut in with a mouth full of her second cream treat. "Like you could! Gods, you know you sure are Nirns smallest fatass." Njada said and kicked a loose bit of wood at Lina. "At least I don't look like I took a giants club to the face! Repeatedly." Lina quipped. Athis laughed then Njada pushed him off the cart before trying to push Lina off too though she ended up with a somewhat sticky punch to her eye.

Lina ended up pushing Njada off the cart in a rage after her cream treat fell onto the carriages bottom. Bjorlam sighed. _'This will be without a doubt be a long carriage ride to Morthal.' _ He was wrong it turned out to be of the longest rides he'd ever done. He'd had drunken mercenaries who made less of a racket and gave him less of a headache and they'd peed in the carriage!

Walking to Rannveig's Fast they continues argue. "No am not a sorceress, I'm telling you again for the last just because I use magic does not make me a sorceress. I'm bloody, Battlemage dammit! I use a sword and I don't summon things. " Lina shouted while she childishly and dramatically waved her arms. "Athis come on you know the difference don't you?" Lina asked Athis sweetly. "I'm not well versed enough in the ways of magic to judge. I also don't care just don't hit me with any spells and don't die."

"Ha, even the elf agrees with me!" Njada proclaimed. Lina glared. "Njada. Go die in a hole." "I didn't say I agreed with you! Stop putting words in my mouth." Athis replied rapidly.

"Oh you're both just worthless pointed eared pretenders! I don't even know why either of you were let in the first place!" Njada bellowed. "I only have pointed ears because my father is a Bosmer you bloody Gods damn racist bint!" "I joined on my own merit as a warrior!" Lina and Athis both shouted at the same time.

When they reached Rannveig's Fast and saw the first bound adventurer's ghost, they all grew silent; after they saw the second one that also told them. "Stay away!" They approached it with more caution, the ghost quickly charged as it cried. "I don't have any choice! I'm sorry!" They defeated it all of them had a solemn look, Lina finally broke the silence. "Whoever did this was a monster, necromancy is horrid enough but whoever is doing this is twisted." Athis nodded "The dead should be honored not, to have a soul unwillingly bound like that…" Njada remained silent kneeling by the spirits residue. "I think we finally have something we can all agree on, let's go gut this son of a bitch." She said.

When Lina saw the Word Wall she ran towards it. "I can't believe it a word wall!" She fell through two trapdoors before she could even reach it. A drowned and bloated body broke her fall. A nordic necromancer with a mohawk clapped his hands. "Oh balls that hurt. Oh Gods I landed on a dead man!" Lina croaked. "Ooooh...yes...yes. You've fallen for my trap! Greed makes a great lure. Odd you didn't die from the fall though. Most do."

"How Charming." Lina sneered. "Well now, it's so nice to have a living test subject. I think we'll have a lot fun together. You can call me Slid. I'm sure you'll be using me name quite often while begging for me to end your life."Slid informed her with a sinister smile.

"Slid it sounds like a description of how Sloads move not a name! Clearly your parents weren't the brightest Nords in Skyrim. And I've seen a lot of idiotic nords around so that's sayin' something." Lina laughed. "Soo, Sload load what's with the dead apprentice, did they make fun of your hair?"

"Oh I think I'll spend quite some time torturing you before I kill you, and don't mind my assistant here. He may have seen better days, but he's still more help to me dead than he was alive." Slid said then laughed sadistically. Lina shouted. "HE?! Are you daft? Your dead assistant has breasts! Last time I checked females looked like that!" Lina motioned towards the dead assistant. "Though clearly your hobby of playing with the dead must have given you much more interactions with women down here in your dark necro-mancy-philia pit." She stated deprecatingly with an eye roll.

_'Just get close enough so I can zap you with lighting and take the key, or smash you head into the bars you skeezy bastard!'_ "Alright, let's see if we have something here I can use on you. It's got to be somewhere around here! Now where did I put it?" Slid continued on his yammer and walked to a shelf ignoring Lina yell while she kicked the cage violently. "Why don't you unlock this cage and I'll help you look up your own ass by shoving your head up it!"


End file.
